Tentación accidental
by InoySasuke
Summary: AU. Él no había querido ir a esa fiesta, no había tenido intención de acabar jugando al Twister, y seguro que él no había tenido la intención de encontrarse de repente atraído por Ino Yamanaka. Rated en algún momento, entre T y M. Estás advertido. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Sunahu.


**Título:** Tentación accidental.

**Tipo de historia: **Oneshot.

**Género: **Humor/Romance. Lime.

**Pareja: **Sasuke/Ino.

**Summary: **AU. Toda la noche había sido un accidente. Uno de esos giros que el destino te lanza, y él no era de los que piensan como Neji. Él no había querido ir a esa fiesta, que no había tenido intención de acabar jugando al Twister, y seguro que él no había tenido la intención de encontrarse de repente atraído por la única Ino Yamanaka.

**Historia escrita por Sunahu, este fic no me pertenece. Sí, me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo al español.**

**Summary de fic portada: AU. Él no había querido ir a esa fiesta, no había tenido intención de acabar jugando al Twister, y seguro que él no había tenido la intención de encontrarse de repente atraído por Ino Yamanaka. Rated en algun lugar, entre T y M. Estás advertido. Traducción y adaptación.**

* * *

Tentación accidental.

* * *

No se suponía que debía llegar de la manera que lo hizo. Sus planes para esta noche de viernes, en general, eran de quedarse en su apartamento y obtener una ventaja en las toneladas de trabajo que los maestros se ven obligados a repartir todos los días, en un intento de profundizar la información sobre las mentes débiles de los estudiantes. Tal vez esta era la esperanza de que los estudiantes usaría cada precioso segundo de su tiempo en sus estudios en lugar de disfrutar de la juventud que sólo tendrían una vez. Porque ellos habían dedicado su vida a la dura, pero gratificante tarea de educar a las próximas generaciones.

Así que, ¿Por qué no arruinar su juventud, mientras se está en ello? Así son las cosas, Naruto vio a través de este complot artero como nadie, y lo convirtió en su misión de abrir los ojos de su mejor amigo a esta teoría alucinante.

No es sorprendente que Sasuke se fijó en la idiotez de su mejor amigo, y como siempre, simplemente le desconectó con un mote sencillo antes de sacar un breve ensayo adecuado. Ahora, cualquiera que conozca al chico rubio-de-ojos-azules-que-le-guste-el-naranja sabe que él nunca se rinde. Como es común para el protagonista de cualquier serie razonable. Y tan común, que finalmente se sale con la suya.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Esto es tan estúpido! ¿Por qué perder un buen y perfecto viernes por la noche haciendo la tarea? ¡Si no te gusta no ser el mejor estudiante en toda la universidad entera! Ahora, Kiba está teniendo una pequeña fiesta y va a ser divertido. ¡Vamos!"

"No estoy interesado."

"¡Por favor! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar si no puedo conducir?" De hecho, esto era, debido al hecho de sus privilegios de conducir, habían sido tomados para incontables multas por exceso de velocidad etiquetadas y de muchas fechas de tribunal omitidas. Fue solo gracias a Sasuke que Naruto no había terminado en la cárcel con el riesgo de "caer de lleno en el jabón".

"Ese no es mi problema, dobe."

"¿Por qué estás tan aguafiestas? ¡Y no me refiero en Halo! ¡Pero allí también!" A esto, Sasuke no respondió. "Yo… voy… v-voy… ¡Lavo la ropa durante un mes!" Como era, esto no apeló a Sasuke, ya que su tiempo gastado viviendo con Naruto, le había demostrado que Naruto era tan incompetente para lavar la ropa a cómo saber la diferencia entre los pájaros y abejas. Por lo que él sabía, su ropa se volvió de color naranja en las manos de Naruto. Y esto simplemente no lo haría por su imagen.

"¿Teñirme el pelo de rosa?" Esto simplemente no funcionó para Sasuke, y si ya tener una amiga con el pelo rosa era bastante insoportable, dos no es mejor que una. "Y si, ¿te doy mi coche?" Sasuke resistió la tentación de burlarse, como si el cochecito naranja de Naruto pudiera compararse con su asombroso Bugatti. "¿No hablar durante una semana? A esto, Sasuke tuvo que considerar, ¿un Naruto en silencio? Ahora seguro que vale la pena en un día pasar un par de horas en una estúpida fiesta. Quien quiera dijo que: el silencio es oro; nunca había sido más correcto, y se preguntó si alguna vez, habrían encontrado a alguien como Naruto que le inspiro en tal refrán.

"De acuerdo."

* * *

Asi es como Sasuke se encontró conduciendo los dos minutos al apartamento de Kiba, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta que de Kiba vivía solo a tres apartamentos de distancia, seguramente, esto no le habría llevado a Naruto más de cinco minutos para llegar allí. Pero era demasiado tarde, él había caído en la trampa que Naruto había planeado, y aunque de vez en cuando no dieran a Naruto bastante crédito, él tenía un cerebro relativamente decente.

La fiesta de no era una de aquellas fiestas chiché como lanzados por los medios de comunicación para promover la bebida mientras bailaban tan cercanamente a alguien, como posiblemente con tantos estudiantes calientes que bailan en un lugar que no hay ningún espacio para moverse o solamente estaban tratando de asustar a niños socialmente con problemas para no hacer nunca tal cosa. En serio, ¿alguien ha visto alguna vez una fiesta sobre una película que no esté lleno de adolescentes estúpidos que consiguen quedarse embarazados en la siguiente habitación?

De todas formas, la fiesta de Kiba es de sólo "los Nueve Novatos", asi como el equipo de Gay y Los Hermanos de la Arena, desde que no hay ninguna razón en el nombramiento de cada persona, todos sabemos quién son ellos. Había alguna música en el estéreo, con Kiba, Kankuro, Ino y Tenten jugando al Rockband en la TV. El resto fueron se ayudaba a alguna pizza o miraba a los cuatro jugando a alguna canción que seguramente no sabían. Sí, había, alcohol para estos niños de colegio, y sin embargo era un viernes, ¿por qué no estaría allí el alcohol?

Nadie se sorprendió más que Sakura al ver que Sasuke había llegado a allí para conocer su amplia frente, que efectivamente, aunque contiene un cerebro grande, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella tuviera un plan para conseguir de alguna manera estar más cerca de él que nunca acabaría denominado por aplastamiento. Ahora esto podría ser el plan más peligro que ella alguna podría hacer, ya que con este plan ella tenía una posibilidad, pero lo conseguiría, o no. Y si fallara esta misión, las cosas inimaginables que pasaría. ¡Oh, y qué razón tenía!

Ella procedió a saludar a Sasuke con un civil hola y una sonrisa, sabiendo que su plan sería más fácil cumplir la más difícil jugada. Quizás, hubiera funcionado si lo hubiera hecho, en vez de chillar y arrojarse a su sexy ser solo para ser empujada bruscamente a un lado. Con un mohín ella procedió a la siguiente fase del plan.

Ahora, para cualquier persona que haya tomado una clase saludable, sabe que el alcohol es un líquido volátil inflamable e incoloro , C2H5OH, sintetizan u obtienen por fermentación de azúcares y almidones, ampliamente utilizado, ya sea puro o desnaturalizado, como solvente y en medicamentos, soluciones de limpieza, explosivos y bebidas embriagantes. En este caso, _el alcohol_. Francamente, te hace estúpido. Y tú podrías matar a alguien. Eso es lo que siempre dicen. En este caso, sin embargo, sólo influyó en los universitarios adolescentes a participar en el juego del Twister, organizado por Sakura misma.

Sin embargo, fue antes de que el juego que estaba destinado a tomar el lugar que Sakura y su eterna rival tuvieron una competencia que va de emborracharse contando que Sakura tenía la menor experiencia. Mientras que ella era la chica responsable que tiene notas perfectas, Ino fue la que no le importaba disfrutar de la fiesta y de la juventud que sólo tendría una vez. Tal vez era una cosa rubia. Esto fue lo que estableció las ruedas del destino de inflexión como Sakura no podía sostener su vaso lleno de alcohol muy bien, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tropezaba por todas partes hasta que ella acabara fuera sobre el piso de la cocina. No temas, ella será rescatada a su debido tiempo, pero no antes de que el destino haya asestado otro duro golpe.

Para Sasuke, tambien había estado en una competición con los chicos de la fiesta, y aunque él tenía razonablemente una buena tolerancia, él seguía creyendo sus efectos. Ahora, la mayoría de la gente borracha, cosa que no fue una sorpresa, que todo el mundo de repente, quería jugar al Twister, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Shino, Temari, Sasuke e Ino habían llevado el campo de batalla conocida como la esterilla, y Neji se había apoderado de aquello que decidiría el destino. ¡Oh, que maravilloso día para Neji!

Mano derecha a verde, pie izquierdo al rojo, mano derecha al amarillo, mano izquierda en azul. Tú puedes imaginar el completo desastre de estos jóvenes bebidos cuando trataban de distinguir su mano izquierda de la derecha, pies de las manos, azules del rojo y amarillo del verde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shino y Temari sucumbieron ante al poderoso Twister, y solo Sasuke e Ino permanecieron en esta batalla.

Fue en este momento cuando la alfombra parecía pequeña, y para Sasuke, Ino estaba demasiado cerca. La niebla de su mente había levantado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba en una posición muy complicada. Los colores llamados a él hicieron de modo que él alzara la vista en el techo con sus brazos y piernas que lo apoyaban. Imagen de un cangrejo, pero hacia arriba. Ino estaba, de repente, en su línea de visión, con los brazos tenía que ir a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sasuke, dándole una agradable vista de sus preciosos y amplios pechos. Ahora, Sasuke no era un jodido inocente enrojecido, pero ¡maldita sea! ¿Tuvo siempre Ino un pecho tan apetecible como ese? ¿O era el alcohol hablando? Eso no sirvió de nada, cuando de repente, sus piernas estaban atrapadas entre las de Ino frotando lo que probablemente era la parte más sensible de la anatomía masculina. Aún así, la naturaleza competitiva de Sasuke rechazó mirar demasiado, que de repente, el cuerpo jodidamente tentador de Ino y el juego se convirtió el único centro de la fiesta.

Cuanto más largo se hizo el juego, Sasuke empezó a distraerse más. Quien quiera que hubiera inventado este juego (un tal Foley y Rubens), sin duda, habían inventado este juego sin duda para crear una excusa perfecta para entrar en posiciones complicadas con alguien. Sasuke nunca había visto antes lo flexible que era Ino con su figura esbelta, que fácilmente, logró llegar a todos los colores que le tocaban. Él, solo podía imaginar lo que ella podría hacer en su habitación…

Con ese único pensamiento en su cabeza, Sasuke no podía hacer nada más. En un fluido movimiento había clavado a Ino en la esterilla sensualmente. Inclinándose, lamió su oreja y le susurró:

"Tú. Yo. En mi cama. Ahora." Él no se molestó en mirarla, cuando la sintió confusa asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces, tú puedes preguntar ahora porque ella accedió a esto. Bien se podría argumentar que fue un flechazo, otros dirán que fue culpa del alcohol, pero, en realidad, solo habían estado dando vueltas por todo el maldito juego, ya que él tenía un cuerpo suficientemente bueno como para matar a Ino. Y ella estaba ya excitada, ¿quién puede culparla? En menos de un segundo, él se levantó, ya estaban fuera de la fiesta, llevándola en estilo de novia en su coche, sin ni siquiera molestarse en colocarla en sus asientos traseros libres, pero era jodidamente mejor, sentarla sobre sus piernas, cogió su rostro y besos sus labios apasionadamente. El condujo de esta manera condujo todo el camino a su apartamento. Después de todo, no eran diferentes los mensajes de texto de conducir. Él solo estaba arriesgando la vida de ambos.

Al llegar al apartamento, entraron en la habitación y rápidamente se quitaron la ropa mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Sasuke. Y esto, mis queridos amigos, es donde toda la diversión sucede. Pero no se muestra.

Ahora, después de la noche más salvaje que Sasuke nunca había tenido, se despertó al día siguiente, con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Con una extraña sonrisa, él se levantó sobre ella, besándola hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

"Vamos a jugar al Twister de nuevo, otro día"

* * *

Dejen reviews y hacerme saber cómo quedo mi primera traducción. Reto: por un mundo SasuIno. Dedicado a Sunahu, la maravillosa autora de este fic y a mi S.

InoySasuke


End file.
